


Balladmonger

by just_another_classic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/pseuds/just_another_classic
Summary: David and Killian and Dungeons and Dragons.





	Balladmonger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inaccessible Rail (strangetales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangetales/gifts).



> I wrote this ages ago at the request of a friend, and I'm finally moving it over to AO3.

“A bard? You’re actually playing as a bard?” **  
**

David watches as Killian raises his brow in a challenge, the corner of his lips upturning almost seductively. “What can I say, Dave? I believe in the power of words.”

David shifts in his seat, feeling a blush at the corner of his cheeks. Distracting himself, he goes back to the sheet in his hand. A half-elf bard. The half-elf part isn’t shocking. Ruby teases Killian enough for this “elf ears” in real life, but when it comes to classes, David would have pegged Killian more for a rogue type than a bard. “But they’re not the most effective in a group, is all I’m saying. Wouldn’t you rather be a swashbuckling type?”

“Worried about group balance, are we?” David actively ignores the way Killian’s dark brows dance. _Strength. Dexterity. Constitution._ “Rest assured, when you stumble upon my humble–”

“–now I know you’re really playing a character–”

“–as I said, humble bard, you’ll find that I’m no balladmonger, but a valuable asset to your team.”

A small part of David actively regrets inviting Killian to join D&D nights, but a bigger part of him, the part that looks up from the character sheet and appreciates the dangerous glint in Killian’s eyes. “Balladmonger? So you’re no – what? – a bard that sells ballads?”

Killian rolls his eyes, but there’s amusement there. “An alternative meaning would be an inferior poet. Which I’m not. Not in this game, nor in real life.”

It’s David’s turn to smile as he sets aside Killian’s character sheet and places it on top of his own – a human paladin. He glances over at the clock. They do have some time before the rest of the crew comes over. Perhaps he can allow himself to be distracted after all. “Oh really?”

“Are you doubting my ability to wordsmith?” He has the audacity to look mock-offended, but there’s light dancing in his eyes.

“I’m not doubting your ability as a poet, no,” David answers, raising his hands in supplication as he lifts himself from his chair and crosses over to where Killian is reclined on the sofa. “I’m just asking you to prove it.”

“Do I need to roll to prove my worth?”

David shakes his head. “I can think of something better.”

As their lips meet, David supposes there are worse things than being a bard.


End file.
